


Epiphany of a Forgotten Mind

by Lust_L3773r5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Discrimination, Gen, Guns, Mentions of Murder, Revenge, Sadness, well more like gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_L3773r5/pseuds/Lust_L3773r5
Summary: Extended metaphor practice that turned into a really angsty clusterfuck I'm really proud of





	Epiphany of a Forgotten Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhh, sofuckingproudofthislikedamn

“Warning, the following archive is of dubious origin, do you wish to proceed?”  
The monotone voice filled the room as a single man sat in front of a single speaker. Connected to a beaten up, old fashioned flash drive. “Yes,” he said swiftly as he leaned in closer to the speaker. A few minutes passed, minutes filled with silence. Until a voice filled the room, a new one.  
“ initializing system, name?” asked a monotone voice, similar to the first one. Except that this one was even more robotic than the first.  
“ GZ-Dreamer” muttered yet another monotone voice. This one, however, was of human origin. A young female.  
“date?” the robotic voice asked.  
“Classified” said Dreamer with practiced ease.  
“Coordinates?”  
“Classified”  
“File name?”  
This time Dreamer was quiet for a while. Not even breathing could be hear from the speaker. Even if the man turned the volume to a maximum, all he could hear was the rustle of fabric. And then a mutter so quiet he would have missed it if he hadn't turned the volume to the maximum, “no”. As her speech got louder he slowly returned the volume to a normal level.

“You may proceed.” said dreamer's robot.  
“Today I realize something. It may not be that surprising to many people, but to me it feels as if I just stumbled upon the answer to all of life's problems. So, I was playing chess with Connor. And all of a sudden I realize that chess is really similar to life. Mostly the pawns, they are just like us, the Grey Zoners. We both walk blindly forwards, square by square, we are so powerless when compared to others, and whenever we clash we simply wait for the other to either get killed, or to get distracted by someone else. We both have the power to take other pieces, we both are the firsts to move into battle, but most of all we both matter very little to the ones in power, until we finally get to the other side- other-get.” all of a sudden the recorder started glitching , and automatically stopped. As per protocol, the man's computer immediately started to recover the audio. A deep sigh left his lips. He ran a grimy hand through greasy, blonde locks.  
“God, this is useless. It was just some Gray Zoner's diary.”  
“ Not any Grey Zoner,” said a familiar, glitch-free voice. The man whirled around. Meeting face-to-barrel with a gun that was pointed right at his face. “ Been a while hasn't it.”  
“How did you get in?” Said the man as he slowly kneeled down with his hands behind his head.  
“ That is the least of your worries, Harper.”  
Harper's eyes widened behind his thick glasses. Looking past the barrel, he saw the face that plagued his nightmares. Of course, how could he forget the first mission he had ever gone to. “I’m sorry, I-I had to. My superiors-”  
The gun was pushed closer. He could feel it leaving a mark on his forehead. “Your superiors would have fired you. I know,” said Dreamer with a solemn expression and voice. “Your job was more important than some Grey Zoner's lives. You told me, remember? I do.” She said, using her free hand to tap her right cheek. The scar was much worse than Harper intended. It covered the entire right side of her head, her ear was shriveled and her eye had been replaced with a robotic one. The right side of her head was shaved, showing the sloppy scar from what he assumed to be the procedure for her eye.  
“Please-” sobbed Harper. “ I'll do anything.”  
“ Can you give me my family back?” She said. Her voice wavering as a single tear rolled down her eye. “Can you?” She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
The room was quiet, except for a lone beep, and Harper's sobs. As me mumbled a mixture of desperate apologies and prayers to an entity Dreamer had long forgotten, the recording resumed, “-and become the most powerful piece in the board.” a short silence followed, and then a loud bang ended it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! 'Cause I did


End file.
